Weight loss competitions require users to conduct one or more weigh-ins to track performance. Preventing cheating is paramount to conducting a fair and enjoyable competition. Prior competitions completely ignore and/or leave room for error in the verification of a contestant's identify and/or accurate weight during a weigh-in. Thus, a need exists for a method and system to verify the identities of weight loss competition contests and to verify their weigh-ins. The present disclosure is directed to solving these problems and addressing other needs.